


【带卡】隔离日记

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 与前男友的同居日记。HE.墙内链接
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	【带卡】隔离日记

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写的，流水账，没有质量。当成独立篇章问题不大，不保证有后续。

门铃响时，旗木卡卡西还在嗦粉。屏幕上电影打斗场景演得正烈，他嘴里还吊着面条，眼睛盯显示器看得发直。直到门铃快要被戳坏，木门砸得隔壁邻居都出来望风，他才不情不愿地趿着拖鞋前去开门。对方丝毫不客气，还没等寒暄，便把行李箱拖到屋内地板上。卡卡西见状直接用胳膊将人拦在外面，一副铁面无情的架势，手插着腰，扬着下巴，咂着嘴上来就是一通嘲讽。

“宇智波带土。”

来人直起腰板，“旗木卡卡西。”

“是什么风把您吹过来了呀？”

带土五官揪在一起，“……咱俩之间就别扯这个了成么。”

“你那些朋友呢？”卡卡西问，“贵为宇智波二当家，出入七星级酒店套房、手机里五湖四海朋友遍地，怎么就沦落到给前男友打电话了呢？”

“……”带土站在走廊里一言不发，脸色很难看。他想着此人分手之后着实翅膀硬了。看着他趾高气昂的样子，真真虎落平阳被犬欺。自己真是脑子瓦特了，就是堕落到南贺川大桥下要饭，也不该动给他打这个电话的心思。

心气儿上来，带土转身便要走。却不料卡卡西一把扯住箱子，“你干什么？”

“干什么？不欢迎我就算了，木叶那么大，难不成继续在你这儿受气么。”

“得了吧，你现在还能上哪儿去？木叶全城都封了。”

“封就封他妈的。笑话！老在好歹也是宇智波二当家，在木叶还找不着个地方呆么！……”

“带土。”

一月的木叶，全城封禁，走廊里弥漫着一股紧绷的死寂。两人对视了半晌，卡卡西终于还是叹了口气，自己先退了一步，松开了箱子。

“进来。” 门敞开着。卡卡西转身回到客厅，收拾着餐桌上的食物。许久之后，屋里传出了一声招呼。

“饿了么，”他说，“我给你做点吃的。”

#####  **DAY 01**

宇智波带土把箱子放好，挂好衣服洗了手。回到客厅时，刚下好的饺子已经上桌了。卡卡西说临时接到电话没法准备，却还是仓促间弄了几样小菜，旁边搁了碗热腾腾的鸡蛋汤。

他渴极了。汤没端上来多久，便被他囫囵吞枣地喝下大半。这两天在城中各处辗转无人收留，昨晚好不容易找着个速食店对付了一夜，凌晨六点就被人赶出，之后在大街上游荡了七个小时。

这是他两天之内吃的第一口像样的热饭。

卡卡西瞄了一眼带土狼吞虎咽的样子，默默往他碗里填了口汤。

“烫，别着急，锅里还有。” 

卡卡西没再多说话，为了顾及他的面子，也为了避免旧日的尴尬。他自己走回显示器前点开了之前没看完的电影，超期筷子，开始继续吃自己那碗已经驮掉的面条。

多日奔波，外面多有病患，进屋还是要细细风尘。卡卡西借他用了浴室。睡衣、洗漱用品箱子里有带，都还好说。但晚上睡觉是个问题。这出租屋只有一个卧室。但分手毕竟已经分手，回来就只能睡沙发，没得商量。

带土看着前男友那双死鱼眼，也自觉白吃白住不好挑拣，也就应承下来。但晚上临睡之前，卡卡西把被褥搬了过来，他翻了两下，发现还是以前的那一套。

带土不由得笑了两声，“你这混的也不咋样。这么多年，被子都不换套好的么。” 

“这不是没钱么。”卡卡西阴阳怪气地咕哝，“现在形势不好，又不是人人都能像带大总裁一样一飞冲天咯。” 

带土抬眼，看着弯腰为自己铺好床铺的卡卡西，嘴巴忽然有些不听使唤，“那你还像咱俩在一起之前，只有冬夏两套被子么。”

卡卡西闻言手顿了一下，抬眼看了眼带土。带土自觉问得多了，连忙闭了嘴，眼神也瞟到一边去。

卡卡西低下头去，把枕头上的皱褶展平，

“你一个蹭吃蹭喝的，管那么多干嘛。”

他直起身子，拍拍手，转头时回避了带土的眼神。

“别想太多，好好睡觉。”

##### DAY 02

宇智波带土向来昼夜颠倒。因此早上八点半被吵醒时，他胸中一股火气，脾气暴躁。

带土掀开半截被子，被角耷拉到客厅的地板上也不管，半眯着眼睛去茶几上够手机。

兴许是他动作剧烈弄出声响，还在厨房里的卡卡西听闻探出半截身子，“吵醒你啦？” 他语气里难得能听出些歉意，“不好意思。知道你不习惯早起，但没办法，我还得在家工作……”

带土睁开眼。客厅窗帘还合得严严实实，但他能瞟见放在客厅里的台式电脑。

“没事。”他努力压下火气，表示理解。

卡卡西将身子缩回厨房，带土也把手机解锁，点开邮箱查收今天的 newsletter。

咖啡机轰鸣，起床气平息，一切开始有了一个正常工作日清晨的样子。

卡卡西绕过茶几，将窗帘微微打开半截，透出点光让对方看得舒服些，却又不至于太亮没有一点适应的空间。

“还是法式吐司么？” 卡卡西抿着咖啡，轻描淡写地问道。

带土抬头。对方望着窗外的风景，脸上并没有多余的表情。

他回头，看着手机。

“嗯。”他回答道。

卡卡西没有做再多的回应，也不说好与不好。他只是把未喝完的半杯咖啡放到茶几上。半分钟后，厨房里传来了吐司机开动的声音。

宇智波带土划着屏幕。新闻头条在视野里依次闪过，却不经大脑。

“还是”。这个词夹在两人中间实在有些微妙。这让他产生一种错觉，仿佛几年间的风雨伤心离别都未曾发生。两人如翩翩少年般相恋的往事恍如昨日。他不晓得度过了多少相似的早上。每日卡卡西先洗漱做好早餐，然后回卧室不依不饶地叫他起床。

思绪被盘子捧在茶几上的声响打断。回头一看，早饭已经摆在跟前。吐司上流溢下来的金黄蜂蜜，还有他并未要求的半杯清咖。

卡卡西把东西放完之后，便转身离去。他拿走了自己落在这里的咖啡，放到了三米外的餐桌上，那里有他刚刚做好未吃完的半分炒蛋。

带土望着对方冷淡的背影，突然觉得这几步远的距离有些无情。兴许是刚刚才沉浸在旧日的回忆里拔不出来。如果是往昔的岁月里，似乎下一步，理所应当地就是趁他不注意时偷偷绕到身后，揽住他的腰。蜂蜜在手抖的时候，漓漓啦啦地撒了一地。

客厅里悄无声息，只有刀叉碰盘子的声音干巴巴地响着。为了不吵到他，卡卡西特地戴了蓝牙耳塞。他甚至听不到他说的话。

宇智波带土放下手机，掀开被子，转而去吃那份属于自己的法式吐司。

熟悉的味道。一样的面包，同一个牌子的天然蜂蜜。却让人有些食不甘味。

他没有多少伤心，只是不知为何吃得很慢，脑子里抑制不住地总在瞎想。

直到卡卡西终于用完早餐，也看完新闻，转身回头收拾餐盘的时候，刀叉猝不及防地噼里啪啦往下掉。

带土回头，看着搞出动静一脸慌乱的卡卡西，“怎么了？”

“没……没什么。”卡卡西结巴着，弯下身去捡东西，涨红着脸，眼神回避着到处乱瞟。

带土有些莫名其妙，继续回头大大咧咧地吃着东西。

直到卡卡西把东西都收好回厨房，才住了脚，背着他重重地咳了一下。

“宇智波带土。”他声音放得不能再小，“在别人家好歹注意一下，穿好裤子……”

##### DAY 03

鉴于宇智波带土出入星级酒店套房，平时都是裸睡，出差不带睡衣。旗木卡卡西没有办法，只能贡献出自己换洗的一套给他穿上。

两人还是一样的身材相仿，180/L 的通用尺码。套在身上时，贴在皮肤上廉价棉质略微发硬的粗糙质感，让人升起一股梦回学生时代的怀念。衣领间，还留着他身上那股洗涤剂抹不掉的清新味道。

在他刚套上衣服，抓起袖口到鼻子前嗅了两下的时候，卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，一脸惊愕，

“你在干嘛？”

带土一怔，也觉得自己或许有些不由自主，于是便一不做二不休，臭不要脸地怼了回去，“就闻一下，能怎么样？这么小气！”

“……”卡卡西被怼得无言以对，摇着头叹了口气，兀自转身回去电脑桌。

宇智波站在原地，看着他拉开电竞椅坐下的背影，竟然觉得有些落寞。

一样的屋子，一样平凡无奇的早上，两人身上一样洗到发旧的廉价睡衣。

可是在我欠揍的时候，你却不再与我回嘴了。

##### DAY 04

防控加码，餐馆关门。为保护员工安全，外卖也跟着一起停了。市民没办法，只能自己好生在家里买菜做饭。两人在逛超市的时候去的晚，许多热门的蔬果都已卖完。甚至连平日里滞销的厨具，此刻都已被抢购一空。

没脸在人家蹭住还当大爷，宇智波带土放下架子，撸了衣袖去厨房帮忙，在菜板上学着一点一点地切着菜花。

旗木卡卡西还和以前一样碎嘴。对带土的刀工压根看不下去，没过几分钟便翻了白眼，把人赶出厨房，自己上手，啪嗒啪嗒地快速切了起来。

带土立在他身后，显得有些无助。要是在以前，他肯定乐得开心回沙发上打游戏去了。但现在时过境迁，他只会觉得不好意思。毕竟他已经不能把一切照顾当做理所应当。

这里不是他的家。他在这个房子里，已经是个外人了。

##### DAY 05

昨天去超市时，没买到葱。今天卡卡西做饭前准备食材抱怨了两嘴，带土主动请缨，下楼去买。

回家关门的时候，摘了口罩。屋子里已经满满地都是肉段的香气了。

带土把葱放到炉台上，凑到他旁边，对着锅里深深地吸了一口气，“嗯，挺香的。”

卡卡西难得笑了一下，“别闹，口水都掉到锅里了。”

带土砸了咂嘴，直起身，“甜口还是咸口？”

他问得有些过于理直气壮。卡卡西转头，看着他好像对自己答案过度自信，脸上转而摆出一份漫不经意的表情，“还没想好呢。” 卡卡西说道，“这得看我心情。”

带土看见他手边悄悄藏好的糖罐，笑了笑，没有戳穿他装模作样的小心。

“刚刚我进来，保安跟我说，以后每家都要限制出行了。”带土说道。

“现在不已经限制了嘛？”卡卡西问道。

“规定更严了。从今天开始，除了去超市、药店、医院，不准随意外出，不能串门。”带土补充道，“小区外的人，已经不允许进来了。”

“哦。”卡卡西应着。

“也不知道什么时候是个头。”带土喃喃道。许久之后，斜瞟了对方一眼，“我不会要和你一直在房子里一起憋着吧。”

谁知道，卡卡西并没有应声。他翻着锅里的肉段，两眼心不在焉地发直。

“……卡卡西？”

“带土，你帮我看一下。”卡卡西撂下锅铲，摘了围裙，“我去打个电话。”

“喂！”带土匆忙接了锅铲，一时搞不清状况。

“盐我刚加了。糖按你自己的胃口加。浇点醋，最后点点儿水淀粉勾芡收汁，翻两下就可以出锅了。”

卡卡西说得太快，走得太急。带土理不清，一个人在厨房里风中凌乱。

卡卡西抄起手机往阳台走去。带土听了锅里溅油的声音，才急忙转回身去，又是翻肉又是调火，另一边手忙脚乱地去找糖罐。

打开橱柜的时候，他才想起糖罐刚刚被卡卡西推到身后。只是眼前的摆设让他全然忘记了初衷。柜子里满满当当，全是各类贴着外文的香草调料，和他不曾见过的纸盒包装。

卡卡西从来不吃甜食的。

尽管那些瓶罐上的名称他一个都不认识，但他本能性地脑子突然转快了一些。他想起前两天法式吐司上的新鲜蜂蜜，思维突然陷入一个螺旋型的怪圈，把他绕住，缠在原地，没法走动。

“带土！”

后方声音突然将他叫住。卡卡西走过来，一手拿着电话，两只眼睛盯着探查着厨房的境况。

他这才发现肉段已经快烧糊了。

带土手忙脚乱，操着厨具，一颗一颗把粘锅的肉粒铲起来。

他不经脑子，往锅里突然撒了好多糖。

卡卡西扶额，走进厨房，接过锅铲，熟练地翻动了两下肉段。

带土站在一边，心思无来由地烦乱。看着香气升腾的菜肴，却突然变得一点都没有食欲。

在卡卡西面前，他的心思永远都藏不住。卡卡西只消撇一眼他的表情，便知道对方又不知为何闹脾气了。

“又怎么了。”他的语气有些无奈。

带土想说“没怎么”，但欲盖弥彰的话，他无论如何现在说不出口。

“橱柜里的那些东西，是给谁用的？”

卡卡西手上顿住，看向带土。锅中菜肴冒着热气，吹到两人中间。

卡卡西歪过头，轻声说了句，“我待会儿回给你。” 便把屏幕朝下，挂了电话。

厨房里只剩下他们两个人。

卡卡西把火调小，加起肉碎尝了一口，又加了点盐。

“前女友。”他关上橱柜，大方地承认道，“你走之后，她过来住过一段时间。”

她来住过。住了多久？过夜、短假还是住了几个月？为什么要分手？现在还有联系吗？你俩到底要进展到什么地步，才能把人带回家啊！？

宇智波带土脑子里有一万个疑问。虽然对方近在咫尺，却问不出口。

或许他一直在心里过度自信，打心眼里就没接受过两人正式分手的事实。他总以为自己在卡卡西心里多少是特殊的，即使自己走了，心里也会一直留有他的位置。他会一直记着我，不会再找。即使找了别人，也不过是一两夜承欢，万万不至于带到家里去。

可是那一橱柜的调料，真真地刺伤了他的心。他真的认真了，他真的有认真过。在那个女孩在这里生活的日子里，他是不是也会像曾经对他那样叫她起床，她是否也会在他下厨时淘气而又甜腻地揽上他的后腰？

宇智波带土站在旁边，他看着如今这位“室友”，动作利落，神情懒散。他脑补出千万种浪漫场景与惊天动地的爱情故事，一触到他面向对方终生相许的神情眼光，胸口便开始绞痛扯成碎片，不敢细想。

“话说……”带土无心无思地抄起旁边的苹果醋，“你们两个还有联系吗……”

“……你这叫什么问题。”卡卡西无奈地撇嘴，“都分手了，还能有什么联系。”

这句话深深地刺痛了站在旁边的前男友。

“那……刚才和你打电话的……是谁？”

卡卡西挑眉，缓缓把眼睛对过去，“你问这个干吗？”

“……就好奇，问问不行么？”带土嘴硬，“看我走之后，你还能不能找着比我牛逼的恋爱对象。”

“这是谈恋爱，又不是公司招聘。”卡卡西觉得很无语，“就你这个精分尿性，加上宇智波光环都没人要的好嘛！？”

“……就好像你这张损嘴真的能找到好对象一样。”

“人家也是上市公司二把手，并不比你差多少。脾气倒是比你好到不知道哪里去了！”

“所以说……”带土盯着空气，“所以说，你现在不是单身咯？……”

卡卡西不知道该如何作答。

他指点了一下带土手里的瓶子，拿出菜盘，准备出锅。

“朋友介绍的。”卡卡西回答。

“……女朋友？”带土问道。

“也不是。”

卡卡西叹了口气，回答道，

“相亲对象。”

闻言，宇智波带土右手一抖，掌心里的苹果醋哗啦啦地洒出半瓶。

“喂！？你干嘛呀你！！”

旗木卡卡西连忙把人拉到一边，亲眼看见透明液体浇进锅里，油水相碰一声脆响，房间里顿时充满了香醋的味道。

厨师感到万分恼火。溜肉段不是道快手菜，腌肉上浆都要耗费好多心思。他把捣乱者赶出厨房，回头独自面对自己刚被毁掉的杰作。

旗木卡卡西夹起一块肉段，放到嘴里，眉毛立马痛苦地纠结起来。

“好酸。”卡卡西讲道。

##### DAY 06

宇智波带土从今天起开始无理取闹。

尽管旗木卡卡西已经在对方的万分纠缠下解释清楚，他和华冰不过就是见了三次面吃了两顿便饭，八字还没一撇。所谓前任女友也就是下班错过电车借住了一夜，统共没处满三个月，调料都是临时现买的，这么多年也没用完。宇智波带土还是完全听不进去，硬是在对方家里摆起了架子，期初借住的麻烦他人的愧疚之心早就被抛到九霄云外，东西开始乱放，冰箱里的东西开始乱吃，被家主骂了也毫不在意，完完全全的臭不要脸。

不过短短 24 小时，宇智波带土的东西有如蝗虫般占领了出租屋的所有角落。卫生间、书桌、衣橱、鞋柜。从晾衣杆上的四角内裤到八百年不见的专属甜食柜，下去买瓶水的功夫，再上楼房间已经变成了宇智波带土的天下。

卡卡西也不是没发过火。

身为前男友，他唯一的威胁方法，就只有让带土卷铺盖滚蛋。

但光脚的不怕穿鞋的。宇智波带土像无赖一样四仰八叉地霸占着他的沙发，说国家发话了不准出门，拿着行李箱出去也得给你硬塞回来，居委会大妈在楼下守着呢。他若无其事的磕着卡卡西不知道从哪儿掏出来的瓜子，看着电视盒子里的傻逼肥皂剧，拎着啤酒快乐似神仙。旗木卡卡西被气得七窍生烟，转眼抄起手机就打给物管。无奈疫情紧急，物业转移病例的事情都处理不完，更别说处理家庭纠纷了。

打了一圈电话，投诉无门的卡卡西黑着脸坐在带土旁边，一言不发地生起闷气。宇智波带土这才关了电视，把态度稍稍放认真了些。

他知道卡卡西为什么激动，也知道他为什么非要表现得如此绝情。

谁年轻还没有个渣男的时候？

一堆旧日情侣，坐在昔日曾一起缠绵过的沙发上。

两人混在一起的物件、凌乱的摆设和散在茶几上的甜食袋，与四年前分手时别无二至。

一切仿佛又回到了那个不可逆转的冬夜。

旗木卡卡西坐在原处，内心愤懑、悲伤、委屈、纠结。他有一万个对他铁石心肠的理由，却又不可避免地开始心软。

宇智波带土垂下眼睑。他在暗夜里与旧情人同坐，听着他胸口万丈波澜吐出的一呼一吸。

他并没有道歉，也没有主动要求和好。

“这回我会乖乖的了，我保证。”

“明天我来收拾卫生。你想要什么菜，什么物件儿，我出门给你买。”

带土问道，

“别再赶我走了，好么？”

**tbc**


End file.
